


Cognizance

by all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)



Series: Oh, God Yes [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And has no clue what to do about it, He's fucked, John Watson In Love, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, John Watson is a Saint, John Watson wants Sherlock Holmes, John Watson's Terrible Life, M/M, Oh bollocks, POV John Watson, Poor John Watson, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes is a Bit Not Good, Sherlock Holmes' Beautiful Lips, Sherlock's Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/pseuds/all-or-nothing-baby
Summary: John has a revelation concerning his best friend.





	Cognizance

**Author's Note:**

> Aw, bless his scratchy, standard issue army socks... Captain John H. Watson is in love.

Oh bollocks, I'm in love with him.

I'm actually... shit. Well, that's me well and truly fucked. Ab-so-lutely buggered. I mean, he's a mess. He's the effing drama queen to top all drama queens. The man is addicted to solving crimes and possibly-- _probably_ \--class A drugs. He doesn't know the Earth revolves around the damn sun for Pete's sake; is _completely_ off his bloody rocker and I can't stop thinking about how soft his curls must feel and touching that deep, deep bow in his lips with my thumb and licking… Je-sus! Why am I even _thinking_ about wanting to… oh bollocks.

I--what in God's name am I supposed to even do with this? I don't even know if he… does he even...? Okay, alright, that's enough. I don't--I can't even… maybe I'll ask him if he wants a massage. Bit weird? Bit weird. Ah, screw it. He's the king of bloody weird.

Sherlock Holmes, King _and_ Queen of Dramatic bloody Weirdness.

Hang on a minute, what the hell does that make me?

_Totally fucked._

Oh bollocks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave me some lovely kudos if you enjoyed this tiny look into John's wonderfully romantic and completely bollocksed up head...
> 
> Lucy <3


End file.
